Zombie Strike
by HyperMagicSeagull
Summary: Alison is late to school- and so she walks out alone, only to discover a strange black-clad figure following her. What she doesn't know is this figure is a zombie. They have come to Rosewood, and now Alison and her group are their target. Did someone create these creatures in some terrible lab experiment? Where is 'A' in all of this? And will any of the little liars come out alive?
1. Chapter 1- The Beginning of the End

**Alison POV**

I woke up hastily and changed as fast as I could. I had forgotten to set my alarm clock, and I was late for school. The girls would be worried sick. I was usually the first one there, to strike up a conversation about a new rumor (likely one I had started) or some gossip about new kids. Word on the street is Mona Vanderwal has completely changed her look.

I, of course, can't allow that nerd to get even slightly popular. I had stayed up late last night thinking up a plan to make sure she stayed nerdy and annoying. I grinned and grabbed my bag, rushing down the stairs. I ignored my mom's attempt at conversation as I ran out the door.

I was halfway to school when I noticed the same guy was always behind me. He wore a black hoodie, black pants, and even black gloves. Being the kind of girl who throws herself at the face of danger, I stopped and turned around, wearing my signature smirk. "Why are you following me?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. The strange figure reached up and pulled back his hood, revealing a pale face with a few clumps of hair on its head.

He had no jaw, and was missing an ear and both eyes. I froze, my smirk vanishing. I tried to call for help but my mouth wouldn't open. This creature... it looked like it came out of some horror movie.

Somehow it managed to speak, but since it had no jaw the words came out guttural and low. I strained to hear his words, but gulped when I did.

"Me want brains.."

I thought I should run, but it was like my feet were glued to the sidewalk. He approached me, his rotting arm reaching. (He only had one arm.)

I came to my senses and turned, running as fast as I could. But this wasn't a normal zombie movie. This creature... this thing... was fast. Really fast. It caught up to me in a matter of seconds. It's arm looked like it was about to fall off, but it still managed to grab my sweater and push me to the ground. I attempted to scream but it was too late.

* * *

**No** **POV**

"Where's Ali?" Aria inquired, looking around the hallway. The girls were currently at Hanna's locker, where they usually met. "She's probably just late," Hanna replied, not moving her gaze away from her phone. "Yeah," Emily agreed.

"What if she's actually in trouble guys?" Spencer said, glaring at them. "We could be standing here while she's out in some field bleeding to death."

"Gosh Spence," Hanna said, finally looking up. "You worry too much." The other girls nodded. Spencer just sighed. "I guess."

**After School- **

"Ali never showed up," Aria stated worriedly. "And the Principal said she never called in absent."

Spencer grinned triumphantly. "I'm right!" Hanna just glared.

Emily reached into the pocket of her swim team jacket, pulling out her phone. "Let's see if she answers her phone." The phone rang, but never picked up. Emily sighed and dialed again. On the third ring, someone answered. Emily looked relieved. "Hey Ali, are you okay?" she asked, putting it on speakerphone.

All they heard was a low grumbling. Then, "Brains.."

"Ali, you can't scare us. I mean, zombies would never be real," Hanna stated, looking annoyed. The grumbling on the phone continued, then a growl.

"Maybe it's for real," Emily whispered, hanging up. "Sure, Em, totally," Hanna scoffed. Aria shrugged. "I don't know, Em. Ali plays tricks like this all the time."

"We should still look for her, to make sure she's okay," Emily pleaded. "Fine," Hanna relented. "But if she's just sitting in the coffee shop, laughing at us, don't look at me."

Spencer glanced at Aria. The two friends always decided on things together. "Sure," Aria said. "What's the harm in checking?" Spencer nodded, and the group set out towards Alison's house, calling their parents along the way to say they were having a sleepover at Ali's.

Suddenly Spencer reached out an arm, stopping the girls. "What is it, Spence?" Aria questioned. Spencer stared at the sidewalk with a nervous expression. "Is that... blood?"

The girls all leaned in, examining the red stains with worried looks. Hanna gasped. "There's... a finger." They all backed away, noticing the finger among all the blood.

"We have to find Alison," Aria declared, still staring. They all nodded, except for Hanna. "Guys, what if we get hurt or even killed? I mean, I know Ali's our best friend but we'd be risking all of our lives."

Emily frowned. "I can't just go to school like we saw nothing, and pretend we know nothing if her parents file a missing report. She brought us all together, we have to find her."

Hanna sighed. "Okay, but no going into creepy sewers or dark, abandoned houses."

Aria giggled a bit at that. "Han, you watch too much TV." Hanna gave her an annoyed look, and they all walked on, skirting around the blood.

"If I get killed, it's Emily's fault," Hanna muttered as they searched for more clues.


	2. Chapter 2- Death Swallows Those Closest

**Mystery POV**

I set down my glass of orange juice, thinking. 'Maybe Vivian's late.'

We met every Friday to talk. Just to share our thoughts about everything. I knew Vivian wasn't her real name, but I never pressed her on it. After all, I had told her my name was Randy. We weren't friends, nor enemies. She spilled out her secrets to me, and I did the same. We had an agreement never to talk about our meetings to others. I glanced at the grille's clock with a sigh. "She's not coming," I muttered to myself, taking out a five-dollar bill to pay for the waffle I had bought.

I was genuinely worried about Vivian. She was never late, and she never skipped a meeting without calling. (On a cheap, throw-away phone, of course.)

Although we went to the same school, she refused to give me her number, address, or even be friends with me. We had an argument about the matter, but it was no use. Vivian always got her way. You'd think I knew her real name, since we went to school together. But she always had on a mask, I never saw her face. Curly, black hair surrounded the mask.

I suspected it was Alison from the voice, but why would Rosewood's It-girl be in contact with a 'lower being' such as me? Still, I was nervous. I finally decided to ask Alison's friends if they had seen her lately. Grabbing my jacket from the back of the chair, I exited the grille with a worried frown.

**Spencer POV **

It was dark out now, and they had seen no sign of Ali. "Boooo!" Hanna shouted, jumping in front of me, attempting a scary face. I was startled, but I quickly changed my expression to one of annoyance. I didn't want the girls to know how scared I actually was. Hanna saw my look of surprise and started laughing loudly. I shoved her and she stopped, shooting me a joking glare as she fell in step beside me.

Hanna and I were constantly in disagreement, but Aria and Emily somehow managed to keep us from having a full-out cat fight. I thought she was too much of a diva, always getting her way. At first, she was friendly and pretty easy-going, but after a few months of being one of Alison's group, she began to change, and not just in the weight-loss area. She started acting a lot like Alison.

Aria elbowed me, taking me out of my thoughts. "What?" I asked, noticing she and Emily had stopped walking. Hanna sneered. "Just like Spence to get all spacey."

I shot her a glare, before looking back at Aria. "It's... Ali," she managed to choke out, a look of terror and disgust plastered onto her face. I followed her gaze and gaped at the figure standing no less than 20 feet away. It was hard to see in the dark, but I could make out her curly hair, glinting from the light of the moon. Emily took out a flashlight and turned it on, pointing it at Alison.

She was hunched over, her hair matted and full of leaves. "Ali?" I said tentatively, taking a step forwards. Hanna grabbed my arm, pulling me back with a frightened whimper. She had raised her head. We all froze.

Ali's eyes were staring at us blankly, her face pale. What remained of her ears was covered in dried blood, and she had lost an arm. The other hung limply at her side, looking as if one tug would enough to take it out of its socket. I gasped in horror, not even caring that Hanna was still holding my arm in a death grip, her freshly-manicured nails digging into my skin.

Suddenly Alison lurched forward, grumbling meaninglessly. Aria pulled me back, and we ran. All except for Emily. None of us noticed that she was still rooted to the spot, staring at Ali in a mix of shock, sadness, and something else. We had gone pretty far until we paused, Aria shouting at us that we forgot Emily. My face felt numb, and we all turned, looking back. Hanna's hand fell from my arm to her side as we stared.

It was too late.

A chorus of two guttural voices reached our ears. I couldn't quite make out what they were saying, it was mostly growls and groans as they tried their best to approach us. I didn't think, I couldn't think. Emily and Alison- zombies? This couldn't be real.

I spun around and sprinted away from the scene, not sure if Hanna and Aria were behind me. I felt blind, running in the dark. A figure reached out and grabbed my arm, pulling me towards them. In the light from the moon, I saw his face. His orange-juice stained face. "Toby," I breathed, falling into his arms. If Aria and Hanna had caught up, I couldn't tell. It was like I had lost my senses. I fainted in his arms, black spreading through my vision until it enveloped me.

Ali was gone. Emily was gone. And they... they were zombies. It was so unreal.


End file.
